Amane Nishiki
Amane Nishiki is a playable character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Information Amane is a young man who travels around to gather a troupe of young and handsome men. Upon stumbling across the news that a cute vigilante boy was heading for Ikaruga, he immediately sets out to look for him. As he finally meets the boy, Carl Clover, Amane asks him to join his troupe, but Carl declines and runs away. Amane chases after him, but encounters Rachel, who is suspicious of his mysterious nature. As they engage combat, they gain the respect of each other and Amane reveals his purposes: he claims that to dance on the greatest stage, also the greatest battlefield where greatest warriors gather is his wish. Personality Amane is a friendly, respectful, and eccentric individual. He refers to battles as "dancing" and his gameplay style even resembles such and is always on the lookout for possible fellow performers, asking both Carl and Ragna to join. His subordinates greatly revere him and he in turn treats them fairly, going so far as to treat them to a surprise vacation in Kazamotsu. However, he can make rather careless mistakes at times and is rather slow at realizing his error, such as when he trained Bullet's squad dancing techniques for 3 days before realizing he made a mistake, having mixed up the words "troop" with "troupe". This is shown again during Noel's arcade when he mistakes her for a cross-dressing boy. Appearance Amane Nishiki is an androgynous male character with violet hair tied in a bun and blue eyes with dark pink eye shadow and red lipstick. He wears a flowing pink and red kimono that exposes his shoulders underneath is sleeveless black skintight turtleneck, black shorts and legwarmers, and red platform sandals. He also sports a translucent pink scarf which appears to levitate through unknown means. In his pre-battle that was first seen in the trailer, he wore a royal white geisha outfit underneath was a pink and red-colored checker pattern kimono. Powers and Abilites Amane has an unusual ability that allows him to form his clothing into various shapes, although whether this is the effect of an Armagus, magic or otherwise is unknown. His Drive, Spiral, utilizes his clothing into drills that increase in power with repeated use, going from Level 1 to a maximum of Level 3, at which point his Drive begins chipping away at the opponent's defenses at an alarming rate. However, using it too much can result in it becoming overheated and will become unusable until it cools down and restarts at Level 1. Amane's Overdrive, Cyclone, maximizes his Drive's Level for it's duration. Amane possesses a deceptively high tolerance toward extreme conditions shown in Bang's gag reel. He was able to withstand several brutal trials such as blistering heat, freezing cold, and electrocution yet was not only still standing, but was just as eager to continue the trials as Azrael. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology Amane is a male Japanese name with many different meanings, given Amane's traits and history, the most likely meaning for his name is . It's also worth noting that Amane's name is probably a stealth pun for his gender; if the name is separated then it can be read as 'A man'. Nishiki translates as brocade in English. A brocade is a class of decorative fabrics woven with many elaborate designs, usually having a raised overall pattern. Trivia *In an interview with BlazBlue producer Toshimichi Mori, he mentioned that the ideas for Amane's Drive and fighting style were originally proposed by Tomokazu Sugita, the seiyū of Ragna. *His birthday, November 15, is Shichi-Go-San in Japan, a festival for five-year-old boys, seven-year-old girls, and three-year-old children of both sexes. *Most of Amane's special moves are named after various Super Sentai series, with the kanji involved having alternate readings that describe the movie itself. For example, Tensō Rakugeki: Gosei ''at first appears to be an homage to ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger, but the kanji used (天葬落撃: 竃勢) translate to "Heaven Burial Falling Attack: Kiln Force." *In Arcade Mode, Rachel refers to Amane as "Uzume." This could be a reference to Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, the goddess of dawn, revelry, and mirth in Shinto mythology. It was said that Uzume was able to coax Amaterasu out of a cave by dancing at the entrance. Said dance is said to have been the foundation of the Kagura, a type of theatrical dance. *His Astral Heat seems to either morph characters into younger or earlier versions of themselves; however, most of the time, it is done in parody: **Ragna: Teen-aged Ragna as seen in his Continuum Shift story. **Jin: Younger Jin from Tsubaki's Continuum Shift story; Yukianesa is wrapped up. **Noel: Her appearance when she was adopted into the Vermillion family: hair cut short and wearing a white shirt with long sleeves; a black tie; a long, black skirt; and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in this case, she has a red tie and a blue skirt. **Rachel: Her appearance in the ''Phase Shift'' novels. **Taokaka: Reverts to a Kaka kitten, shown in Ragna's flashback in Continuum Shift. **Tager: A wind-up toy version of Tager. **Litchi: She has back-length hair tied into a dark green ribbon bow with Lao Jiu, small circular glasses and is carrying a plate of meat buns. She also wears red Chinese shirt with long sleeves, white tights, and red slippers. Oddly enough, her bosom is still quite large, implying that her body began maturing at an early age. **Arakune: A Tartar, like the one seen in Lambda-11's story. **Bang: His hair is worn into a messy ponytail, and he has no scar. He wears a skintight sleeveless exposed top, a dark green hakama, and is barefoot. **Carl: He has a purple-collared, long-sleeved shirt with an orange tie; black shorts; and brown shoes. Ada is presented as a plush toy. **Hakumen: "Pakumen". **Tsubaki: Reverts to a child, identical to her Continuum Shift storyline when she first met Jin, but with her eyes still red. **Hazama: Kazuma Kuvaru. **Makoto: Wears a short orange top that bares her midriff and short black tights, and is barefoot. **Valkenhayn: Appears in his younger form, when he fought the Black Beast alongside the rest of the Six Heroes. **Platinum: Trinity Glassfille. **Relius: He looks slightly younger with shoulder length hair, and wore white chemise collar shirt with maroon cuffs, a white scarf with a purple gem, purple vest, and black trousers. Presumably when he worked alongside the Sin Architects. **Bullet: Appears as a child with an identical outfit to her adult form, but with slightly longer shorts. **Azrael: Simply appears more childlike. Outfit seems to be unchanged, only lacking his goatee. **Mirror-Amane: Appears unchanged. Hair is a little messier. Interestingly, in Story Mode, Bullet comments that he looks the same as he was ten years ago. **Nu-13: Turned into the younger form that Noel had seen in the mirror in Calamity Trigger, happily hugging a Ragna plushie, ahoge heart-shaped. She keeps her eyepatch on this occasion. **Mu-12: Turned younger, wearing a blue experimental robe. Her hair retains the distinct fray. **Izayoi: Similar to Tsubaki's result, except with purple dress. **Kagura: Appears as a teenager wearing the Military Academy's school outfits, holding a wooden sword. **Terumi: A chibi-like version of his ghost form kicking his legs frantically while holding a sort of stick with a black snake coiled around it. **Kokonoe: Her appearance at the end of Phase Shift 4 ''novel.'' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters